Open spaces in London
London Borough of Barnet The borough has a large number of parks and open spaces. The Borough also has controls five Local Nature Reserves (LNR), and is jointly responsible with the London Borough of Brent for the Welsh Harp reservoir. In addition there are large areas taken over by cemeteries and golf courses; part of Hampstead Heath; as well as smaller recreation grounds. London Borough of Camden * London Borough of Greenwich The borough contains the Greenwich Royal Park. / London Borough of Haringey Haringey has 600 acres (2.4 km²) of parks, recreation grounds and open spaces which make up more than 25% of its total area. They include both smaller local areas and large green areas which provide an amenity for Londoners beyond the borough's boundaries. Local Nature Reserves and a number of conservation areas can also be found in the borough. The borough is also home to five distinct ancient woods. These are Highgate Woods, Queen's Wood, Coldfall Wood, Bluebell Wood and North Wood. The borough has achieved Green Flag status for eight of its parks which is the highest awarded to any London borough. Highgate Woods in Haringey is one of only eight Green Heritage sites in London. Amongst the larger open spaces are: Finsbury Park, Alexandra Park, Highgate Woods, Coldfall Wood and the Lee Valley Park. Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames Kingston's main open space is the River Thames, with its lively frontage of bars and restaurants. Downstream there is a walk through Canbury Park to Teddington Lock. Upstream there is a promenade crossing the Hogsmill river and reaching almost to Surbiton. Across Kingston Bridge is a tree lined river bank fronting the expanse of Hampton Court Park. * London Borough of Lambeth Despite the Borough's high population density, it contains some open spaces of Metropolitan importance including Brockwell Park and Brockwell Lido, Streatham Common, half of Clapham Common / London Borough of Lewisham *Hilly Fields – The community is growing a wildflower meadow, a biodiversity rich hedge and planting bulbs. Interpretation boards and signage have been put in so that people, especially local school children, can learn more about their local environment. A ‘bird champion’ scheme ensures that there is always food to attract the birds. London Borough of Newham * London Borough of Redbridge * London Borough of Richmond upon Thames * London Borough of Southwark * *Friends of Goose Green *Friends of Peckham Rye Park *A to Z of Parks London Borough of Sutton It has over 1000 acres of open space and claims to be the London Borough with the most trees.Sutton at *The Warren - This project is one of the Greater London Authority’s schemes to tackle ‘areas of deficiency to nature' (more than 1km walking distance to a green space) – while protecting a nationally important habitat through land management methods. Tower Hamlets *Weavers and Allen Gardens - This scheme aims to improve biodiversity of a local green space involving children from a nearby school in an educational project on the site. London Borough of Wandsworth Wandsworth has responsibility for three Metropolitan Open Spaces: * Battersea Park * Wandsworth Common * Tooting Commons - the historically separate Tooting Bec Common and Tooting Graveney Common These three large green spaces together with a range of smaller parks and playgrounds are patrolled by a Wandsworth Council's own parks police known as Wandsworth Parks Police * Clapham Common - the west side is within Wandsworth but the whole common is managed by the London Borough of Lambeth. Related Wikipedia content * References category:London